A Halloween Party, or Terror?
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and friends are invited to a party in a haunted house for Halloween. As they get inside, some friends go missing. It's up to Shadow and Sonic along with Amy to find their friends and leave the house, or go to the party if they can find it without having dangers attack them from all over. May be rushed a bit, and poorly made summary. Slight shadamy. Please read!


**Hey guys! Yes it is here! And I hope you all will like this! I'm going to put in an OC from my friend. You all know Mason the Hedgehog, Sonics younger bro and a cool animal XD Well I asked and he let me so here he is! Also for him, I'm going to change his costume, but don't worry, I got something manly for him. And I will have mine, so if there are any people that hate my OC, then read something else. Ok. Let's start!**

**A Halloween Horror Party**

It was the night of Halloween. All the stars are out and the moon was bright in the dead night sky. Many kids were already out in their cute and scary costumes with their parents or guardians. This night, however, was going to be great for a couple of friends.

Walking down the dreary sidewalk was a pink hedgehog with long quills to her back and beautiful green eyes. This girl was Amy Rose. She used to be the usual 12 year old that will always chase after a blue idiot, but she wasn't her anymore. She was now a grown up teen up to 16 already was still the same cheery girl we love. Amy wore a white dress with a fuzzy boa around her waist dangling a little from the ends and transparent long sleeves which were wider at the end. She had on white strap high heels and had on behind her beautiful feathered wings and on the top of her head was a sparkling beaded halo attacked the a wire like crown. Yes she was an angel. She was dressed up for one reason and one reason only. For a Halloween Party!

Getting back to Amy, she continued down the pathway to her destination while looking around the sight. There were many houses decked all over of Halloween trinkets and many lit up stands. And sometimes, they were filled with toilet paper from the bad kids. She sighed at the sight and rolled her eyes.

She looked down at the note in her hand which read 'Come to the house on 45th Emerald Str. Where a Halloween party is ready to start!'. Nothing of who it was from and why, but Amy was a fan of parties and dressing up as well.

"Can't be that bad." She told herself, "Who knows? It could be fun."

"Amy!"

She walked on till she heard a few flaps from behind her. Amy turned her body around to see a brown angel wolf heading her way. She was close so it was easy to see who she was and what she was wearing. She was a wolf with long blond hair curled up at the tips and sapphire blue eyes with beautiful angel wings. She wore a long gothic black dress with black lace all around the end of her skirt. The chest was a little frilly, but it had a delicate white fluffy bow on the collar with an onyx gemstone on it as a pin. She wore a black hat with black frills on it as well and same white bow, with an onyx gem in the middle.

Amy smiled and waved up high, "Alicia! Hi!" she called out to her.

Alicia was flying through the air to get to her, but the fun part was that she was using an old witch's broom to fly, but only worked because of her wings she was able to. She landed gracefully jumping off her broom and slowly hover to her black shiny high heeled boots on the ground. She smiled and held her broom with both hands, "Hey, Amy. Nice night and nice costume." She complimented.

The little pink angel smiled and twirled having her hair and skirt flow the direction she went, "Thanks. You like?" she asked stopping in front of her.

"I do! I really think that looks very adorbs on you." Alicia answered.

"Thanks! Love your witch costume!".

Alicia looked down at her dress turning a bit red, "It's not too much…right?"she asked nervously.

Amy shook her head smiling sweetly, "Of course…not! You look so cute! I think the guys will love it. Especially one." She joked wiggling her eyebrows.

The wolf was more redder after that, "Sh-Shut up!" she freaked.

After a fun laugh from her friend, Alicia and her walked side by side together to the house. As they did, they began to have a quick conversation, "So, who do you think will be at the party?" Alicia asked.

Amy shrugged, "Who knows. I hope it'll be a cool party tho!" she giggled.

"It might. I'm hoping he would be there….I think your guys will, too.".

"Huh? What do you mean?".

Alicia laughed and turned to her, "I mean Mason, and Shadow!" she joked, "Those two are always on your goat! Really!".

Amy turned red this time, but just a bit, "Really? I didn't think they would like me that much…" she whispered a little.

"Girl, they do. I can tell. When Mason talks to you, Shadow gets pissed. It's the same with Mason. They both like you." Alicia said patting her back.

With a smile and a quick blush, Amy nodded and looked away hiding her blush. Yes, she understood about those two. She always acted like she didn't know, but she truly understood how both Mason, and Shadow had felt about her. She loved them both, too, but always had a hard time with choosing who the right one would be.

As the two girls walked, they soon came to their destination. Both two feet stop at the front of the house, sapphire and emerald gazed upon the layout of the structure. The house was like a regular haunted house you see in a horror movie. Old wood from the outside molded and decay, windows shattered with flapping boards, shingles falling to pieces. It was gruesome. Much worse was the garden and such outside. Many dead trees were still standing with branches stretched out like creepy skinny claws waiting to grab you, bushes as well were dead with no leaves on them, and sometimes some had just barely enough, the front porch was busted with the cement crumbled and not much of the fence around the premises.

Amy and Alicia gawked at the looks of what their going into. They weren't scared one bit, but inside, they knew that it was no greener than they thought. They both took a quick glance at each other before slowly heading in. Step by step, Amy crept up the stairs with her friend, jumping a bit from the sounds of creaking wood as they walked up the busted porch.

Alicia came to the door with the scared little hedgehog behind her, then slowly lifted her hand up to the door handle. The handle was rusted iron with a face of a terrifying lion holding the ring in it's mouth. The wolf grasped the handle and slowly pulled back only to bang on the door.

'Knock! Knock!'

After she did, a long howl of the wind came scaring the poor girls, "EEEK!" Amy shrieked huddling even closer to Alicia.

"Amy! Stop!" Alicia shouted trying her best to stay calm.

Before the pink hedgehog could shout back, the door creaked open slowly letting out a chilling sound giving pure chills down their spines. Alicia took in a deep breath, then walked inside with Amy clinging onto her dress. Just a few steps more inside the pitch black house. Alicia held up her hand and lit a small yet powerful fire to light up the room.

The inside was a little more scary a bit. It looked like it was an old living room with an old crumbled fireplace, and the shattered remains of the windows with bits of glass on the floor. Drapes were torn as was the rugs along the floor. Lastly, the furniture was covered in white blankets but dust was collecting on the outside making them gray.

"Ok….is this a really good idea to be here…?" Amy asked stepping a few inches away from Alicia.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alicia looked around shining her fire over the rest of the room having the shadows creep away in scares of the light. Mice scampered through the floors as well. "It's were the party is…maybe we should leave and see if any of the others will be here instead so they can be here for us." She suggested.

Amy looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well if something happens, Vector can shield us with his big butt." The angel wolf laughed having her friend laugh with her.

"How dare you talk about me like that…!"

The laughter stopped with both girls' eyes widening. Slowly, they turned around to see a tall dark figure cloaked in black with a long snout sticking out from the hood, and holding a long sythe in hand. Amy was the first to scream in terror, rushing behind Alicia once more. Her, however, was glaring with her hands on her hips, "Really, Vector?! Really?!" she scolded.

The hood was thrown back showing a green croc's face. Vector the Crocodile's smiling face, "Gotcha!" he joked, "I totally scared ya, huh?! Damn, my Grim Reaper costume was a total success!".

"Vector!" Alicia shouted trying to calm Amy down from the scream.

He rolled his eyes mockingly, "Alright, alright, but it was still hilarious!" the green croc grinned.

"You really are mean, Vector!". All eyes turned to the door to see a yellow bee flying in in a Mario costume just his size, with a play mustache over his face, and holding a plunger, "Why didn't you wait for us at the bus stop?!" he shouted at him flying up to the croc angrily.

Once again, he rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Charmy, but I had to get here fast. I didn't want any kids comin up to me." He complained.

"Really, Vector…? Really…?" Alicia asked again, only annoyed crossing her arms over her chest.

Amy came out from behind her, seeing the costume Charmy picked out, "Um…no offence, Charmy…but why?" she asked.

"Oh, this? Well…Let's just say…I made a bet…" he answered sadly with his wings drooping.

"A bet? What for?".

"Against Vector…if I win, he'd go as the Sugar Plum Fairy…and if he wins…".

Alicia walked up to him and patted his back, "I really hate the costume and the guy who owns the look, but I think you look absolutely adorbs." She complimented with a smile.

Charmy's wings popped up happily with a smile, "Thanks, big sis! I like yours and Amy's costumes, too!" he said.

Amy smiled, "Thanks." She replied, "Hey, when are the others getting here?".

Vector threw out his arm having the long sleeve fly back quickly to show his watch. He looked at it, then back to them, "Should be any second now." He answered.

"EN GUARD!"

Suddenly, a red hedgehog who looked very similar to a certain blue blur dressed in black rushed in with a quick summersault, then jumps up landing perfectly on his feet in front of the four astounded friends. He wore a long black one piece outfit with black leather boots and gloves holding a long silver sword with the letter 'Z' on it in red. His face was covered in a black mask with a hat upon his head, but only to have showing his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Amy smiled at the sight knowing who it really was behind the mask. Charmy and Vector gawked at the entrance this strange animal had made along with the costume he was wearing. Alicia also smiled, but a playful smirk was replaced instead, "Interesting." She chuckled.

"Ah, the wonderful friends of mine have come together once more to join me in a grand adventure." The red hedgehog acted playing with his sword by throwing it in the air, then catching it perfectly by the grip, "Oh, and what has this group had brought me? Two fair, yet beautiful woman to join as well?".

Amy watched him come up to him acting all formal to her, "Why hello, good sir." Amy joked giggling a bit.

He took her hand in his gloved grip looking into her eyes, "A young delicate flower such as yourself should not have to be fondled by so many men of your standards." He said placing a soft kiss on her hand, "But the hand should not be a kiss for the lips of a rose is what I seek." He then started to lean up close to Amy's lips, but was quickly pushed away.

"That's enough, Mason. Now stop with the acting. Your Zorro. So what?" Alicia said pushing her friend away more from the pink hedgehog who was giggling instead.

"Aw come on, Alicia! I was only playing!" Mason whined crossing his arms after sheathing his sword in his belt.

Vector and Charmy were watching the scene having their eyes glued to Amy and him till Alicia came into the picture, "Awwwwww it was just getting good!" they complained.

Alicia rolled her eyes and glared at her long dear best friend, "Mason, can you at least be normal for once?" she scolded.

"I'm only being funny. Amy didn't think it was that bad." He said pointing at her.

Amy nodded in agreement with a smile on her face, "I thought it was fun. And very cute, too." She said making the guy blush and smirk.

"Ugh…I'm surrounded by idiots…" Alicia groaned rubbing her fingers on her temple.

"Hey, Mason. Did you see the other three?" Amy asked changing the subject quickly.

Mason looked up in thought with a hand on his chin, "Well…Sonic is coming…so is Shadow…and Espio, I think is, too. Tho I don't know what they are going as." He answered looking back down to her.

The angel wolf looked down worried, "I hope they didn't get lost, or anything…" she said sadly.

The red Zorro walked up to her and patted her shoulder calmly, "No worries. They know the place. And Espio told me to tell you, you'd better be surprised when he comes in." he smirked playfully at her.

Inside, Alicia was nervous and excited having her face flush in deep red, "Excuse me…?!" she shouted nervously.

"Hahaha! Ya gotta wait!" he joked walking over to Amy instead.

The angry noises was soon stopped hearing the communicator on Vector's watch. Vector pressed the button having a text appear instead, "We're coming close, so look alive." He read out loud, "…Alright?".

"I wonder what they'll be?!" Charmy asked excitedly flying around the group.

With that question quickly answered, the doors flew open once more having two strapping Mobians come in. One was a blue hedgehog of familiar green eyes wearing a green tunic and with a long brown belt over his chest and waist, white skinny tights and brown boots with blue gloves over his hands holding a long strong enough sword in one while the other held a large shield with a blue cover, a red eagle shape mark on the bottom, and three yellow triangles making the 'Triforce'. He also had, covering his real ears, pointed 'elf' ears and blond hair with a long green hat to finish.

The other was a purple chameleon also dressed in black, but his was a total ninja outfit. A no sleeve one piece black attire with knee high boots tied in crisscross up to the top and long black gloves than his usual kind but fingerless, also tied like his boots. He wore over his head a mask covering his whole face, but his eyes and his long horn.

Vector, seeing the rest with their eyes widened at the sight, was the first to spoke up, "Sonic! Espio! Glad ya came!" he shouted getting everyone's attention.

Sonic sighed and walked in having his boots stomp noisily on the wooden floor, "Yeah…whatever…" he whined sheathing his sword.

Mason tried to hold his laugh, but ended up as a snicker instead, "Sonic….what…and why…?" he said through his covered mouth.

"….don't even ask…but I had to bet on Knuckles…and look where it got me…?" he groaned holding out his hands wide to show his costume.

"Really…more game references…and bets…now what has all this taught you two?" Alicia asked looking at both him and Charmy.

Shrugging, they both looked down sadly and sighed, "That's what I thought." She answered for them.

"Espio….your a ninja…so why dress like one when you can be anyone you wanna be tonight?" Mason asked quickly changing the subject for everyone.

The chameleon shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his costume, "It wasn't easy…I wanted something really amazing…so I went online and bought a costume…tho they ran out of the one I wanted so I got this instead…" he told them.

Alicia looked to him and smiled with a hint of blush across her white muzzle, "It's not that bad…you look really hot-in the house! The house…it's….really hot….very hot…heh heh…." She stuttered after quickly stopping herself from what she said.

Espio, hearing her truly, blushed, too, "Well…thanks. I did want you to be amazed when I got here." He said smiling to her.

"I told her!" Mason shouted with a cocky smile.

Amy giggled at the two seeing them blushing like crazy, "Ok enough now." She shouted getting everyone's full attention, "Ok…Sonic, Mason, Alicia, me, Espio, Charmy, Vector…are we missing anyone?" she asked.

All eyes searched the rooms to see who. Only one moody red and black hedgehog was missing. Sonic scratched his hat also scratching his head, "Ok one, I don't really know where that guy went, and two…this is so itchy!" he complained scratching even more.

Amy sighed and looked at Espio who was showing off his kunai weapon by twirling the tip of it on his pointer as a basketball, "Um…did he even say where he was, or…anything?" Amy asked twiddling her fingers together.

"Who knows." Espio shrugged stopping his technique, "But I know one thing that he wouldn't miss anything like this.".

"Really? Well I hope your right.".

Mason looked over to Sonic seeing him trying to straighten his tunic out, "What kind of costume would he be in?" he asked walking over to him.

"Huh…good question. Well….I think he'd be…the Hulk!" he answered flexing his muscles…if he even had any to show off.

"The Hulk…ok…? Well I think he'd be the Dark Knight! Ya know? Since he's black.".

"Dude…that sounded way bad…but no. I think he'd be something much more weirder if you ask me.".

Hearing the conversation, Charmy flew over and started to join in, "I think he'd be a cat!" he shouted.

Both guys looked at him confused, "Uh…dude…I don't think so." Mason said with Sonic agreeing as he shakes his head.

"…Just a thought…" the little bee whined.

Alicia walked up to the group of three getting in the middle, "No more guessing!" she quickly said pushing Mason away, "Let's just wait till he comes. Maybe he got stopped somewhere and he's taking a long time.".

The red hero smirked at her suggestion, "Maybe stopping by hair salon to get his quills nice and straight-OW!" He laughed, but was quickly stopped when a black gloved hand smacked him in the head hard enough to shut him up, "Damn it, Alicia!" he yelled.

The wolf crossed her arms and glared at him, "Stop acting like a child!" she yelled back.

Vector walked over to Espio and whispered to him silently, "Damn, she can hit. I feel bad for Mason.".

Espio shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, "He deserved it." He answered, "Besides…she's pretty cool how strong she is…".

"Ahhhhhh you like her, huh?" the croc played smirking playfully.

The chameleon figured what he said making him blush completely, "It's n-not what you think!" he stuttered trying to deny what he said, but sadly, it was true.

Vector laughed and patted his friend on the back, "Don'tcha worry. Uncle Vector gots your back." He said jokingly.

Espio sighed and groaned knowing the fact he almost told his dark secret and he will regret it with a million minutes of playful teasing from the two.

Amy watched her friends talk while she calmly stood by herself. She hugged herself and looked around hoping to know where her other friend would be, "I really hope he gets here…" she whispered.

"I'm right here already."

Eyes widened to hear the velvet sound from behind. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to behind Amy as she turned herself to see. Behind her, was a strapping young black and red hedgehog with long black jagged quills that pointed up on some with red stripes and red gleaming eyes. He wore long black pants almost the color as his fur and his normal red and white hover shoes, a white dressy button down long sleeve shirt with cuffs and gold buttons on them, also a golden star like brooch on the fluffy collar to hold it on, and lastly a long flowing black cape dawned his shoulders reaching it's tip almost touching the bottom.

Amy smiled wide seeing who it really was, "Shadow!" she said happily.

Shadow grinned a small grin at her and nodded, "Sorry I'm late. I had to get this damn suit on…" he said tugging on his pants.

Mason fumed like crazy seeing Amy with him instead. Alicia walked over to the two and crossed her arms, "Really? So then, who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I'm supposed to be a vampire." He told her also as he spoke, he showed his sharp teeth to them.

"Ok then…'Dracula', you realize how late you really are?!".

'Here we go…' he thought rolling his eyes.

Sonic whispered to Mason still fuming, "He's in trouble…." He joked, but quickly ducked almost having a fireball flown to his head which quickly disappeared before it could touch the walls.

"Shut up!" Alicia shouted, "I just hate having to wait that long…besides, I hate having to be in a room full of guys…no offence Amy since you're the only girl here.".

Amy shrugged and smiled, "Non taken. But now that we're all here, we can go and see where the party is." She suggested looking at everyone else.

Vector slammed his fist on his palm remembering why they were there in the first place, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Well this is a big house so…what now?" he asked.

Espio sighed annoyingly, "If it's a big house, then we should at least find where it is by splitting up." He said then held up his hand to make three fingers pointed out, "It's not 'that' big so we have enough to make three teams.".

"Seems reasonable." Sonic spoke up, "I say, I go with-!".

"I'll decide." Shadow quickly interrupted stepping around Amy and standing next to her, "I go with Rose while you all go with each other. Deal?".

Mason quickly sped up to the two, but mostly in the black vampire's face, "Ooooooooooh no! Ya ain't goin with her! I'm going and I am NOT taking no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'!" he shouted.

Shadow growled and pushed him away from his personal space, "Who says? Your faker's brother so go with him.".

"Make me!".

"Gladly.".

"ENOUGH!" both hedgehogs looked to Amy who was looking pretty angry at the two, "Look….you both can go with me…got it?" she answered for them.

"But-!".

"Got…it?".

With that, Mason and Shadow growled in agreement nodding their heads. After that fun talk and fight, it was decided that Vector, Charmy, and Sonic go as one team, Alicia and Espio go as another, and Shadow, Mason, and Amy are the last. When it was finally decided, all three teams headed in further into the house hoping to find what they came for.

**Vector, Charmy, and Sonic**

As the two ventured on through the house, they began to find a few more things around the place. Inside the halls were many old paintings of woman, and men, and sometimes children as well. Old as they are, they couldn't help, but play around with them.

"Yeesh…these look old…" Sonic stated looking at the paintings.

Vector rolled his eyes, "Thank you 'Hero of Obvious'…" he said sarcastically making the blue and green hedgehog glare at him.

Charmy flew up to the two to stop the glares, "How old you think they are?" he asked looking at some paintings.

"Who knows? Hey! Vector! That one looks like you!" the hedgehog pointed at the picture of an older gator.

Steam flew out of his nostrils as Vector walked up to the picture and posed similar to the pic, "One! That 'ain't me!" he shouted, "Two! I am no GATOR!".

Both Sonic and Charmy looked at each other then back at him seeing those two almost alike. They snickered having the green croc grow a red color, "It's just a joke, Vec. Besides, it's funny how your really alike to him with that pose." Charmy laughed.

Vector looked over at the picture, then him seeing his pose and the gator's, "Huh…what do ya know…?" he said to himself getting out of his stance.

Sonic snickered once more wanting to do the same thing. He walked over to one painting of an old goat with a sword in hand wearing an old civil war outfit. Sonic snickered and walked next to him, then made a serious pose as the goat was in with his sword in his hand pointing up.

Charmy and Vector snickered at him seeing him trying to be the civil war Mobian. Vector walked over to another painting of a female bear wearing an old dress worn from the civil war time as well with her white hair in a tight granny bun and sitting down in a chair. He looked at the two, then hunched his back using his sythe as a cane and looked old and withered.

They both laughed at his impersonation. Charmy was the last and he flew up to one painting of an old female Mona Lisa hawk, then got in the same stance…well he tried anyways.

Sonic laughed holding his stomach, "Sorry, Charmster, but that doesn't really work for ya!" he laughed.

The bee sighed sadly drooping his wings, "Darn…tho this picture is really creepy." He pointed out looking at the picture more closely.

The three did as well seeing it was more creepy than the rest**(A/N: If anyone likes the pic of the Mona Lisa, sorry to say, she really is creepy to me)**. As they peered at the picture's eyes, they suddenly noticed her eyes staring right at them, but not how it was painted.

Sonic began to shiver a little, "Uh…guys…?" he quivered, "Is it just me…or is she really looking right at us….?".

Vector couldn't talk, but understood with a nod. Suddenly, the picture quickly pulled back having a dark hole where it was covering to show. Soon the three felt themselves getting sucked into the hole making them cry out. "Hold on!" Sonic shouted trying his best to run away, but his feet wasn't taking him anywhere.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Charmy shrieked getting sucked deep into the dark hole.

"Charmy!" Vector shouted trying to reach for his little friend, but him, too was being sucked up as well.

Sonic did his very best to run away having the sucktion grow and grow more stronger. Finally he quickly made his escape as he made himself into a tight ball and spin dashed away from the painting. Sonic leaped to the side of it feeling the sucking going down. He turned to the painting to see it covering the hole back up.

He huffed and puffed at the adrenalin placing his hand over his chest, "Ok….that…was…scary…" he gasped feeling his breath starting to come together, "Damn…Charmy and Vector…I have to find the rest!" with that, he quickly turned a heel and sped off in a deep blue light out of the room.

**Espio and Alicia**

**(A/N: to those of you who only want the real deals, you don't have to read this part if you don't wanna. I just wanted my OC to be in this too. ~/./~)**

Walking into the garden part of the house, the two began their search to hopefully find what they were looking for and leave. Alicia was hugging herself feeling a little nervous. She was in a haunted house with the one she likes. How can she not be nervous?

Espio was the same, tho he was able to forget about the house. He did, however, had a hard being with her. Every time the two would look up at each other, the second they look away with blushes creeping over their faces.

The garden was something to be scared about as well. There were many kinds of creepy things all over the whole built in green house. Many plants looked like ravenous beasts who would gobble you up in one bite, others were vines sticking out from the ground as well and also from the ceiling and walls. Not a single beautiful flower in sight.

As the two ventured on, Alicia couldn't help, but move a bit closer to him, "So…um….I…like your costume…" she said nervously

Espio nodded his reply, "Thank you…I like yours, too…" he pointed out.

The nervous angel wolf blushed harder and flattened her dress hoping to make it more presentable, "Thanks…I made it myself…" she told him, "Not to brag or anything! Really…".

"I believe you. Amy's told me a couple of things about you. Cream's tells many stories of her friends as well." He smiled making her blush.

"Uh….yeah…they can be real chatterboxes…heh heh heh…" she laughed even more nervously.

Espio chuckled heartily and smiled at her. He couldn't help, but feel warm to her. Alicia the same. She smiled back at him with a kind grin, also with a slight red blush. As the two continued to chat, they didn't know about a vine sneaking up at them from behind.

Espio, keen on senses, felt a slight presence behind him, "What the…?" he said quietly.

"What?" Alicia asked looking at him confused and to where he was looking at.

The chameleon shook his head, "Nothing…just the wind I guess…" he told her looking forward and continuing on. The vine quickly hid itself from the two before he looked, then creeped out from it's hiding spot. It slithered up to Alicia slowly wrapping itself around her leg.

Alicia quickly felt something on her leg making her stop. Before she could look down to see it, she was quickly thrown upside down hanging from the vine around her leg, "AH!" she cried trying to hold up her dress to cover herself, "Get me down!".

"Alicia! Hang on!" Espio shouted to her taking out his kunais from his pack then quickly chucks it at the neck of the vine.

The vine quickly moves away only to have the kunai whoosh by, then another quickly sprungs up and wraps itself around his waist lifting him up off the ground. "Ah! Oh come on!" he shouted trying to get out of the tight wrap.

"At least your not trying to hold anything up from your unmentionables!" Alicia cried out doing all she could to wriggle out, and keep her dress from falling down.

"Not the time, Alicia, but I know what you mean!" Espio shouted blushing a bit and trying to reach his kunais.

The vines were coming all over wrapping themselves around the two immobolizing them. Espio had vines holding his arms and legs tightly as was Alicia, but thankfully she was lifted right side up so she wouldn't hold her dress anymore. The two continued to struggle feeling them being pulled away with the vines.

Alicia growled trying to do all she can without using her fire, "This is just great! Being eaten alive!" she shouted.

Espio tried his best to move so he could grab onto something, "Not the time to yell! We have to get out of this! Use your fire to get out!".

"Uh, I can't!" she shouted more louder, "If I do, then I won't have the energy to fight anymore, or run away!".

"Then I guess we're stuck then!".

"But one thing I want to say before we're eaten alive!" Alicia looked at him almost ready to be pulled away in a dark hole were the vines were shooting out from, "Espio….I always had a cru-AH!" Sad to say, she was quickly pulled in the hole having her cries of terror being drowned away.

Espio cried out her name and tried his best to get out, but the vines were keeping him from going anywhere. Soon he was quickly dragged down to the hole as well with it suddenly be able to close up completely with their cries dying out slowly.

**Shadow, Mason, Amy**

Amy continued walking between the two as they ventured on through the house unknowing of what became of their friends. They came into the luxury room. Just like the living room from before, there were couches and chairs all over the room. Many of them had the same white, yet dirty blanket over them and the windows were the same shattered look a likes from the others. No fireplace there either.

"Nice place." Mason commented looking around the place.

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "We've walked for an hour and a half, and still no sign of any party, or anything…" he said closing his eyes and looks down angrily.

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder making him open his eyes once more and smiled to him nicely, "It's ok, Shadow. We'll find it somehow." She assured him.

Just like that, his moody look soften up instantly. He smiled back a small grin and nodded, "Thank you, Rose." He told her.

"OK! Enough of that!" the red hedgehog shouted getting in between the two, "Look, we have a long way to go, so no kissy faces, bub!".

Shadow growled angrily at Mason almost ready to kill, "Don't test me…" he threatened.

"Ya wanna go there?!".

"Guys! Please?!" Amy shouted also getting in between the two.

The red hero rolled his eyes as the other black and red hero sighed angrily. Amy sighed as well then walked over to one sofa then sat down after dusting off the dust. She looked around the room nervously, "Shouldn't we be worried about the others?" she asked.

Mason and Shadow both looked at her confused, "Why?" one asked, "My bro can handle himself. And the others….I dunno.".

"That's saying much…" the dark hedgehog smirked making him glare at him.

The pink angel sighed and shook her head, "Well…something seems wrong about this…I hope they're all ok…" she said hopingly.

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure their fine. Who knows? Maybe we would see one of them fly in the room right now.".

Just after he said it, the three heard a loud 'SWOOSH!' followed by Sonic sliding to a stop after speeding in, "Guys! Thank Chaos I found ya!" he gasped still trying to get his breath in.

Green and red looked to Mason who looked back at them, "Hey! I said one of them! I didn't say 'Sonic'!" he shouted.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked looking up at him.

"I….well….first…me and the two were in the hallway with the pictures…then…then they…one of them…instantly sucked them in!" he shouted trying to gather all the words he could say.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "If this is another one of your idiotic schemes…?" he asked glaring at him angrily.

Sonic shook his head and glared back, "I'm not lying! Charmy and Vector were sucked into the painting! And that's not all!" he said then took out a kunai from his pack, "I found this in the green house! Something happened to Alicia and Espio!".

"What?! Then we have to find them!" Amy shouted getting up from her seat.

"Where tho?! This place is huge than a normal house!".

Mason looked all around the room, "Might as well call it a mansion…." He pointed out.

The dark hedgehog spoke up, "Enough! We'll find them, but this time, no splitting up." He suggested.

Sonic looked at each and nodded, "I agree. We need to find the group and leave. Screw the party, I am not staying in this place no more!" he shouted.

"Me neither…" Amy shook in fear hugging herself nervously.

"I'm staying with Amy just in case." Mason quickly suggested walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hell no!" Shadow growled pulling her to him instead, "Who says you can be with Rose?!".

"Uh, I did?! So she's with me!".

"Think again, third rate!".

"Guys! I'm not a prize to be won!".

Sonic groaned loudly then suddenly hears a loud noise coming from the floor. He looked down seeing the wood beginning to split, "Guys! MOVE!" he shouted jumping away quickly.

All three looked down to see pieces of wood splitting off and falling to a dark hole like the others. Shadow quickly grabbed Amy picking her up in his arms and jumping away in time. Mason was quick to jump as well, but to have his luck run out having his cape caught on a nail sticking out of the floor board, "Crap!" he shouted trying to pull it off.

"Mason move!" Sonic shouted to his brother unable to get near him with a large gaping hole keeping them from him.

Mason did his best to free himself, but the wood connecting to the nail finally split off the floor having it fall with him. The three called out his name seeing their friend and brother fall to the darkness below. "Mason!" Amy shouted once more hoping to hear him. Nothing afterwards.

Sonic growled angrily and punched the wall closest to him making a tiny dent, "Damn it!" he growled, "I wasn't able to save the two, and now I couldn't save my brother…".

"No sad talk, faker, we have to find him." Shadow said placing Amy down gently and holding her close to him with his arm around her waist.

He nodded collecting himself quickly, "Where to now?" he asked.

Amy looked to him nervously, "Hopefully out where they might be…" she replied shakily.

"No…they have to be here somewhere inside…let's look for them so we can leave." The dark vampire told them.

With a quick nod, the two walked out of the room closely to begin their search for their friends. Through the whole hour, they ventured on through many hallways making sure they didn't get any attention to anything. Many rooms later, the three came to the last hallway of the house only to find the last door at the end of the long room. Amy held onto Shadow tightly with her arms wrapped around his arm. Shadow was also holding her in a tight protective grip around her waist never leaving her side. Sonic was on her other side keeping a good eye on every little detail just in case.

As they came close to the door, they noticed a small note taped onto the wooden surface. Sonic calmly walked up to it and grabbed the note, ripping it off the tape, then began to read, "Come down stair if you want the surprise…should we?" he asked looking up from the page to Shadow.

He shrugged slowly, "Only one way to find out. This is the last room we haven't checked." He pointed out.

"M-maybe the others are down there…?" Amy asked nervously.

Sonic, agreeing with his friends, rolled up the note then tossed it aside. He gripped the doorknob tightly, then slowly opened it to reveal a long flight of stairs leading down to the basement. Shadow, keeping a good grip on the rose next to him, calmly walked on with Sonic following close behind.

It was pure dark as it grows even more than before. So dark, you wouldn't be able to see your hand even if you looked closely. As the three hedgehogs almost got the bottom of the stairs, Amy's ears began to pick up a slight tune. Sounded like music was playing. "What is that?" she asked looking at the two.

Shadow and Sonic, understanding her question since they were able to hear as well, both looked around trying to see where the sound was going off at, "Sounds catchy." Sonic commented.

"Really, faker…?" the dark vampire groaned at the remark his counterpart made.

"What? It is." Sonic replied with a cocky smile.

Amy held onto Shadow's arms tighter, "Let's go. Quickly." She urged him.

Shadow nodded and both guys and girl walked on down slowly and carefully down more to the basement getting to another door. When they finally got close, Sonic, again, walked up to it, then ever so slowly opened the door after grabbing the knob. And after he did, all three eyes widened in pure shock.

Inside was what they were looking for all along. A Halloween party to be exact. Also, their friends were there as well, but more. Alicia, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Mason were all there enjoying themselves. Even the others Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream were there as well all dressed up and ready to play. Tails was in a robot costume, Knuckles was in a pirate suite, Rouge was dressed as a spider witch, and Cream as a pretty pink princess.

Shadow and Amy were stunned like now other as well as Sonic was, but he was completely smiling wide, "You….you serious?!" he shouted walking in to the party.

His best buddy, Tails walked over with the whole group, "Finally, you came!" he shouted happily yet angrily.

"Where've you three been?" Knuckles asked holding up his eye patch covering his eye.

Amy was the first to answer, but more angrily, "Do you guys have any idea how seriously scared I was?!" she shouted then pointed at the group she came in with, "And you guys were taken so how could you all be just fine?!".

Alicia smiled at her assuring, "It's ok, Ames. After all of us were brought here somehow, Tails told us what happened and how we were supposed to set them off." She told her.

"It was fun!" Charmy shouted flying around the room with a Hershey bar in hand.

Espio nodded his head, "It was frightening at first, but we were able to handle whatever it is to come afterwards." He said crossing his arms and smiling to them.

Mason nodded and smiled cockily with a pepperoni pizza in hand, "This party was off the house!" he shouted loudly, but only to be smacked hard from Alicia.

Shadow spoke up next still in a confused and shocking state, "But….how….?" he asked.

"Well…the thing is, this party was all planned out from the get go." Tails explained, "You see, we all had the idea of a haunted house and lots of fun and scary things happen to you all. But you all except the few here weren't there to hear so you didn't really know about the traps I set.".

Sonic gawked a little from what he said, "You mean…you built this….whole place…?!" he asked astounded.

The yellow fox nodded with a proud smile across his face, "Sorry to scare all of ya. But it is Halloween." He said.

"He's right, Mr Sonic and Shadow. We wanted to scare you and we did!" Cream laughed happily.

"Hey! Isn't anyone gonna party?! Where's the candy?!" Vector shouted having the group roll their eyes at him, but rush in the room to play.

Amy was still angry at the whole scare she had to witness, but she was able to forget after dancing with her friends. Shadow and Sonic were still standing with wide eyes in the sidelines still progressing what just happened. Shadow looked over to Sonic, "Sonic….I've learned something very important after all this…" he said quietly.

Sonic looked at him more serious, "Oh yeah….what's that?".

"I've learned…that I hate Halloween, and I will never go anywhere with you and anyone on this night again!".

"…couldn't agree with you more….Happy Halloween, Shadow…".

"Yeah….you, too, faker…".

**Ok! Thank god! I'm glad I'm done with this! It does seem very rushed and I'm very sorry. I have people say it is, but I try not to make things rushed too much. But I hope you like it anyways. Mason belongs to my bestie Ryan. Thanks for him! And also, this might not get much reviews, but I try. So HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! MWAHA HA HA HA HA! BYENEEE!**


End file.
